Fortune and Sorrow
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Él lo enamoró aún más de la esperanza, lo arrebató de los brazos de la desesperación y lo envolvió en los suyos. Otorgándole la paz que nadie, ni nada, pudo darle. Hinata brillaba, y Nagito a su lado, también. [Colección de drabbles, viñetas y one-shot's KomaHina/HinaKoma (Rating podría cambiar en algunas historias)]
1. Dolor

_***asoma con timidez la cabeza***_

 _Ah… ¡Hola! Hace muuuuucho que no escribía para la franquicia de DR, precisamente hace dos años, por lo que me siento algo oxidada… Pero no pude aguantar más, la fiebre regreso, y con aquello, también mi amor por el KomaHina. Mi OTP numero uno de la serie y la tres en general, me parecen lindos y muy bellos juntos, entre otros aspectos más. Fin del asunto. Igual escribiré más NaeGiri y de mi reciente flechazo del IzaRuka. Aunque la sección sigue estando algo muerta, así que ni el vagabundo de un sucio y oscuro callejón lea esto -cries-._

 **Créditos de la imagen:** りんノ

 **Créditos de la portada:** SilverBullet26

 **Advertencia:** Esta colección tendrá bastantes spoiler de SDR2, se recomienda conocer el juego antes de leer.

 **Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor, van para sus creadores, **Spike Chunsoft** y **Kodaka Kazutaka.**

* * *

 ** _"Dolor"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

¿Podría ser capaz de mentir esta vez? No, claro que no. Era necesario el admitirlo, sería sumamente absurdo tratar de engañarse. Sí, se quedó sin palabras al verlo. El tiempo se detuvo al igual que su cerebro. No aceptaba lo que su mirada había presenciado. Se negaba en un principio creerlo, si se trataba de alguna broma de pésimo gusto por parte de Nagito, no le veía la más pálida gracia.

Sin embargo, el anunciamiento de cadáver descubierto realizado por Monokuma, confirmó que se trataba de una verdad innegable. Hajime nunca llegó a considerar que oír esa melodía, fuera como una apuñalada directa al pecho.

Le resultaba repugnante. Asqueroso. Ver la sangre chorrear por su abdomen y las demás heridas de sus extremidades, ensuciando el suelo de la bodega. Komaeda, su cuerpo, estaba por todos lados con profundas heridas. Fue cegador, y profundamente doloroso.

Pero nadie debía saberlo.

Llorar, exhibir tristeza y debilidad era ya inútil a estas alturas. Por más que gritara en agonía, no sería escuchado. Cuando lloró la primera noche en la isla, fue consciente de aquello. Sus súplicas no lo traerían de regreso, tampoco.

Todo era en vano.

Conocía perfectamente el sentimiento, lo había experimentado veces anteriores al ver a sus amigos muertos; pero se atrevería a decir que ahora se sentía diez veces más abrumador. El _dolor_ en su pecho era agudo, dándole la sensación de que su corazón estaba rompiéndose de verdad, sangrando y queriendo salir en forma de lágrimas por sus ojos, mas no lo permitió.

Ocultó sus emociones quebradas en lo más hondo de su ser. Se mintió a sí mismo y a los testigos del acto. Mantuvo una actitud firme, intentando lucir indiferente, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano al tolerar los insensibles comentarios de la gimnasta y el mecánico, aunque le provocaban deseos de golpearlos.

 _O matarlos…_

Se arrodilló frente al albino, vio su mirada completamente vacía y opaca, victimas del terror que lo atrapó hasta que colapsó ante el sueño sin fin de la muerte. Observó su piel, antes blanca y suave, sintiéndola frágil al tacto, ahora gris y áspera, careciente de la confortable calidez que la caracterizaba. No era más que no cascarón vacío, su alma se convirtió en cenizas y desapareció con el aire.

Llevando ese pensamiento, suspiró, y aclaró su voz.

—Espero que logres obtener la _esperanza_ que tanto deseabas, Komaeda — asegurándose de no ser oído, fue el único lamento que salió de sus labios, aunque deseará llorar y gritar hasta que no tuviera lágrimas y su garganta se rompiera en infinidad de pedazos. También poseía el impulso de liberar su frustración con gritarle al mundo cuánto lo odiaba por abandonarlo, por no haber luchado un poco más hasta que hubiese llegado para salvarlo...

Y jamás encontrar su cadáver.

Una vez terminada la investigación del asesinato, se volteó y caminó por una ruta indefinida, llevando el enorme cúmulo de promesas y sueños rotos, jugueteando con el anillo que había retirado del dedo anular del fallecido antes de alejarse de la escena. ¿Cuál era el valor de éste si no lo llevaba él? Aún recordaba la sonrisa que Nagito esbozó al recibir ese accesorio que ambos portaban, mencionó que lo atesoraría por siempre, siendo su posesión más valiosa. Hajime había sido tan feliz al oír esas palabras...

Pero ahora era distinto.

Nada tenía significado, él ya no volvería a usar ese pequeño accesorio de enorme valor emocional.

Komaeda se había marchado, dejándolo en absoluta soledad.

* * *

 _Además… para mí es algo triste que haya poco KomaHina en español, así que pensé en llenar por mi parte el fandom de ellos (con todos sus derivados existentes, sean perros, gatos, dulces o piedras... (?)). Pero no quería que pareciera una epidemia de one-shots._

 _Por lo que decidí hacer una colección, basándome en la tabla de 30 vicios, siendo el primero, el apartado de "Dolor" Voy a estar publicándola tanto en Wattpad como en FF , por si a alguien le interesaría visitar por ahí~ Btw, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer y dejen review!_


	2. vergüenza

**_¡Ciaosuu!_**

 _Dios, ya tenía taaaanto tiempo que no actualizaba esto, la escuela me tenia atada, ¡pero ahora soy libreee! -lanza confeti- Por lo tanto, seré más activa y actualizaré mucho esta colección porque la inspiración aún desborda en mí. El final del anime dio mucha esperanza, y hay que aprovecharla al máximo x3_

 _Y bueno, escribí un vicio situado en el Island Mode que es más dulce para aliviar el angst del anterior, estos dos necesitan ser felices ;u;_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor, van para sus creadores, **Spike Chunsoft** y **Kodaka Kazutaka.**_

* * *

 _ **"Vergüenza"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La vergüenza abundaba cada fibra de su cuerpo, reuniéndose más en sus mejillas, pintándolas de un intenso rojo. Seguramente se veía ridículo, pero no había vuelta atrás para algo que él había iniciado. Todo porque sólo buscaba eliminar el estrés que lo agobiaba durante un largo periodo y que siempre ocultó.

—¡No te preocupes, Hinata-kun! —exclamó con entusiasmo Komaeda, quien había ido a ver, precisamente porque nadie aparte de él era capaz de ayudarle en aquella situación de necesidad—. Incluso alguien como yo, si se esfuerza, puede hacer las cosas correctas. Ya verás que bien se siente. —le sonrió a su acompañante buscando darle confianza, pero solo provocó que éste se ruborizara con más vigor y se extendiera hasta sus orejas.

 _«Es realmente lindo cuando sonríe»._

A veces no entendía el por qué surgían esa clase de pensamientos sobre su primer amigo, y no se encontraba en las condiciones adecuadas para concentrarse en eso.

—E-está bien. —contestó cada vez más avergonzado. Estaba en la habitación de Komaeda, normalmente nunca antes había entrado ahí, pero ésta ocasión era especial. Hinata se percató de la similitud que tenían el diseño de sus habitaciones, era un aspecto que fue incapaz de ignorar.

—Quítate la camisa y acuéstate en la cama. —solicitó con simpleza el de hebras blancas.

Hinata tragó saliva, pero simplemente asintió para hacer lo indicado. Primero se retiró la camisa blanca y su usual corbata verde, luego se recostó en la cama del chico. Su pulso cardíaco se aceleró cuando Komaeda se colocó encima de él y la satisfacción no demoró ni un momento más.

—K-Komaeda… —suspiró Hajime con el rostro completamente enrojecido. Tal como el nombrado había prometido, se sintió bien, muy bien. No obstante, eso no quitaba lo vergonzoso de la situación.

Y al mismo tiempo algo arriesgado. ¿Y si alguien escuchaba los suspiros llenos de placer? ¿Y si aparecía de forma inesperada Usami y contemplaba el acto que ejercían? Pensar en eso y en otras cosas, hizo que los nervios se apoderaran de Hinata.

—Relájate, Hinata-kun… —musitó Komaeda al mismo que se acercaba al oído del aludido para susurrar—: olvida todo lo demás y céntrate sólo en mí…

Nuevamente, el castaño se limitó a asentir, cerrando los ojos y separando los labios de vez en cuando para dejar escapar esas exhalaciones de placer. Sus manos apretaban constantemente las sábanas de la cama.

—A-Ah… ahí, K-Komaeda.

— ¿Aquí? —cuestionó el albino con una sonrisa que exhibia genuina alegría. Aparentemente, se sentía orgulloso al saber que lo que hacía, le gustaba a la única persona que había mostrado cariño por él, aquello le otorgaba el sentimiento de no ser una simple basura inútil.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡S-sí, ahí mismo!

—Entendido. —Komaeda, que yacía encima de Hajime, precisamente en su morena espalda, pues el castaño estaba boca abajo en la cama, oprimió con fuerza un área con sus manos. Percatándose de manera inmediata la tensión acumulada.

— Es increíble, Hinata-kun, tienes un sólido nudo en la espalda. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habías recibido un masaje?

—La verdad es que nunca. —respondió sin dudar y completa verdad, disfrutando la confortable sensación que el tacto de las manos pálidas del suertudo otorgaban a su piel. Era el masaje más perfecto y relajante que pudo haber experimentado en toda su vida.

Definitivamente, no permitiría que fuera la última. Tan rápido se convirtió en una adicción que no se cansaría de repetir.

Hinata, a pesar de haber permanecido bastantes días en la isla en compañía de sus demás compañeros de clases, su inseguridad, desconfianza y estrés que se presentaban por no saber con precisión el motivo de su estancia en ese lugar tropical, provocó que un dolor horrendo e incómodo en la espalda se manifestara. Pensó fugazmente en Nidai, él masajeó una vez a Owari y ella demostró haberlo disfrutado, pero descartó la idea con considerar la posibilidad de terminar con el cuerpo destrozado debido a la fuerza del mánager. Por lo que decidió mejor recurrir a la primera persona que conoció en esa isla y que con su voz y compañía deterioraba todas las emociones lúgubres que solían rodearlo.

El suertudo de cabellera blanca y ondulada se mostró sorprendido cuando Hinata acudió a él y le pidió ese favor. Al principio, el menor en edad había soltado uno de sus característicos discursos con no ser digno de tocar de esa manera a una persona tan esperanzadora como él, pero al final con un poco de insistencia, cedió. Y Komaeda sí que sabía dar masajes. ¿Sería posible que tener suerte no fuera su único talento? No le resultaría extraño que el albino tuviera la posibilidad de ser el 'Masajista Definitivo'. Aun así, no permitiría que los demás se enterara de esa cualidad que poseía Nagito. Se trataría de su pequeño y secreto lujo personal.

— ¿Y bien…? ¿Qué te ha parecido? —preguntó Komaeda con una mezcla de curiosidad y nervios, una vez había terminado.

Hinata se tomó un par de momentos para responder con tenue pero visible timidez.

—Muy vergonzoso… — Sin embargo, la tensión había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por un profundo alivio.

* * *

 _Fue divertido escribir esto x3 igual mi motivo era jugar con sus mentes sensuales, mewhehe._

 _¡Ciao~!_


	3. Labios

**_¡Ciaosuu!_**

 _Actualización masiva por cumpleaños de Komaeda :DD ¿Qué es un día t-tarde? -le prende fuego a todos los calendarios del mundo (?)- ¡Mentira, es 28! :D_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor, van para sus creadores, **Spike Chunsoft** y **Kodaka Kazutaka.**_

* * *

" _ **Labios"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La primera vez que se besaron, había sido tan suave y delicado que Komaeda se preguntó si aquello en verdad era un beso. Recordaba cómo el tiempo se había suspendido en el inicio de un día; dejó de oír el sonido de las gaviotas que volaban sobre el mar y la luz mañanera del sol caía sobre ambos. Antes, Hinata sonrió y lo miró de una forma tan cálida que se sintió derretir por el calor estremecedor de esos ojos bicolor.

El suertudo tan sólo cerró los ojos y lentamente se acercó al chico de cabellera marrón que lo tenía atrapado con sus brazos, y unió sus labios, en un extremadamente dulce choque de sus bocas. Y se quedó así, sin presionar más el contacto, tan sólo un casto y sincero beso fugaz, que por accidente se le había escapado desde el corazón. Un deseo que siempre reprimieron los dos.

Después los besos inocentes, ocasión con ocasión se volvieron salvajes y lascivos, desesperados, fogosos e incontrolables. Juntar sus bocas y chocar sus lenguas, se había vuelto la adictiva morfina que mitigaba el dolor y remordimientos que cometieron en el pasado. Adormecía sus sentidos, provocando que sólo vieran un mundo distorsionado, borroso, similar a echar un vistazo a un caleidoscópico. Nada más que ellos dos importaba y se volvían lo único existente en la mente del otro.

A pesar que Komaeda evitaba los caramelos y los postres, debido a su inclinación preferencial al sabor salado, sus labios eran dulces, irónicamente dulces; y eran una adictiva droga que era imposible abandonar. Se trataba de un veneno inofensivo que su consecuencia de consumo era la obsesión. No siempre había sido así para Hinata, hubo un tiempo en el que se consideró inmune ante cualquier cosa; no obstante no era el caso en la actualidad. Ya había probado tantos químicos dañiños para verificar su resistencia cuando se sometió al proyecto Kamukura... Cocaína, heroína, LSD, ¿qué importaba? Todas y cada una, le resultaron tan patéticas y _aburridas_.

Pero besar a Nagito... Eso era diferente. Era como si él lo atrapara con cadenas y arrastrara, como una corriente de agua hundiéndolo en las profundidades más oscuras del océano. Aplastándolo con toda la extensión de su denso peso. Y esa era la sensación en la que parecía perder casi todo el raciocinio, se ahogaba en la satisfacción que hallaba en el afortunado.

Aún así, no era sólo eso, no, nunca. No acababa ahí. No se trataba tan sólo del anhelo físico y la excitación de esos momentos. Porque sus sentimientos por el albino se mantenían intactos. Le resultaba sorprendente que aún estaba tan enamorado de él como lo había estado la primera vez que lo conoció y pasaron un rato juntos.

— ¿En qué estás pensando, Hajime-kun? —cuestionó el albino que tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro del nombrado. Su voz sosegada lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, recordándole que se ubicaba sentado en la arena con el chico de cabellera esponjosa a su lado.

Hinata suspiró al darse cuenta de que el otro muchacho continuaba utilizando ese sufijo con él. Quizás algunos aspectos no cambiarían entre ellos. Alzó la mirada en dirección a la luna que brillaba en el nocturno cielo en compañía de las diminutas estrellas.

—En nosotros. —respondió al encontrar la mano del albino y entrelazar sus dedos.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Tragó saliva con esa pregunta, desde que salió de la simulación, le costaba plasmar sus sentimientos en palabras. Tal vez lo que debía hacer era liberar sus más honestos pensamientos sin estar salpicados de incertidumbre.

—Que es… es una _verdadera suerte_ tenerte conmigo. —hubo ocasiones en que la idea de Komaeda permaneciendo en coma para siempre, surcaba su mente.

En esos instantes, luchaba por no perder la esperanza. Él comenzó a considerar la existencia de los milagros cuando el suertudo abrió sus ojos.

Luego de oír eso, Komaeda se abalanzó sobre él y atrapó los labios contrarios de forma sumamente inexperta y emocionada. Un cosquilleo viajó por su espina dorsal cuando la mano del menor le subió por la nuca, acariciándole el cabello corto y enredando los dedos al llegar a los mechones largos, Hajime no aguantó el impulso de corresponder el beso con fiereza y dominancia. Las noches siempre son largas con la compañía de Nagito.

* * *

 _Lo que más me gusta ver en mis OTPs, son los abrazos y las tomadas de mano (tengo un fetiche con las manos (?), pero lo favorito sin duda son los besos. Mis imágenes favoritas KomaHina son cuando están besándose, al verlos mi vena de pasión por ellos palpita x3 Ha sido el vicio que más he disfrutado en escribir hasta ahora y fue hecho hace un mes para una ocasión especial :3 Tengo muchos otros vicios que aún no he publicado pero sí escrito, últimamente me verán mucho por aquí ewe Gozó de muuuucho tiempo libre, sólo necesitó organización y diciplina, que cierta personita se está encargando se eso, mewhehehe. Btw, ¡muchas gracias por leer!  
_

 _¿Qué merezco_ _? ¿Comentarios? ¿Votos? ¿Ignored Zone? ;;_

 _¡Ciao!_


	4. Porno

_**"Porno"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los movimientos de Komaeda eran rápidos, tenía que apresurarse si no quería ser descubierto, pero ¿dónde podría estar su objetivo? Temía que Hinata llegase y lo descubriera al instante. Consciente de su indefinido tiempo, buscó en el armario de su habitación, en los cajones de los muebles, en el cobertizo, en el refrigerador, incluso en el baño y... ¡No estaba! Frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos, comenzando a exasperarse.

¿Dónde había escondido Hinata su regalo de San Valentín? ¡Sólo quería echarle un vistazo pequeñito y ya! ¡No tenía nada de malo! Infló las mejillas conteniendo su decepción, y continuó pensando los posibles escondites con una de sus manos sosteniendo su mentón.

Una idea surcó su mente y resistió el impulso de palmear su frente, ¿cómo paso por desapercibido ese lugar? Inmediatamente, se agachó y aventuró sus brazos debajo la cama. Carecía de miedo sobre investigar ahí, a pesar de la infinidad de historias de terror que existen de ese tema; una más absurda que otra. Él no creía en esas cosas irreales. Igualmente, era un sitio que utilizaba el muchacho de piel morena con mucha frecuencia para guardar sus pertenencias, no lo evitaría si las probabilidades de encontrar su obsequio eran altas.

En medio de su búsqueda, encontró un cúmulo de revistas que Komaeda consideró que se tratarían de cómics o mangas. Decidió darle una ojeada por pura curiosidad y… sus ojos verdes con una tenue tonalidad gris se abrieron, reflejando absoluta sorpresa. Una preciosa chica rubia con una mueca de éxtasis, yacía completamente desnuda alrededor de varios hombres, que se satisfacían con el femenino y esbelto cuerpo. Frunció el entrecejo ante la imagen, el porno siempre le había resultado repugnante, ¡incluso una basura como él tenía más dignidad! No vio necesario revisar el resto, intuía que serían de lo mismo y las regresó a donde estaban.

Intentando ignorar lo que vio antes, prosiguió con encontrar lo que quería. En un par de minutos, en uno de los rincones, miró un paquete cubierto de papel verde brillante con un moño dorado encima.

 _«¿Podría ser...?»_

Sin dudarlo, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo agitó un poco, el contenido se removió, pero no se escuchó que se rompiera. Sus cejas se volvieron a fruncir y mordió sus labios, el impulso de abrirlo era enorme, pero sabía que eso pondría triste a Hinata y él no se perdonaría si eso sucedía.

Dejó el paquete donde lo halló. Aún faltaban dos días para San Valentín. Podía esperar, ¿verdad? Permanecería tranquilo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Además, no es como si no pudiese chantajearlo para obtenerlo antes... ¡y con lo fácil que Hinata caía siempre en sus tentaciones, no tendría nada de qué preocuparse! Él era capaz de complacerlo mucho más que esas inapropiadas y vulgares revistas.

Riendo afablemente, caminó a la sala de estar y tomó el libro que empezó a leer un par de días. El plan funcionaría bien para ambos, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

 _Para hacer este vicio, recordé que en el capitulo cinco, cuando van a investigar a la habitación de Komaeda, Hinata piensa que hay porno debajo de su cama, pero no; había una mascara de gas xD Así que dejan con la sugerencia de que Hajime es un gran pervertido y guarda sus fetiches ahí. xDD_


	5. Leer

_**"Leer"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Estás escuchándome, ¿verdad? —cuestionó el castaño al percatarse de lo quieto y tranquilo que se encontraba Komaeda sentado a su lado, consideraba la posibilidad de que estuviera durmiendo. Los esponjosos cabellos del albino le provocaban cosquillas, pero no lo mencionaba. Veía lo cómodo que lucía al tener su cabeza recargada en su hombro que era incapaz de decirle aquello.

La voz de Hinata era esperanzadora. Una luz del tamaño del sol para la vida de Komaeda hundida en oscuridad. Le borraba del sufrimiento de la última y permanente herida que le provocó la maldición que era su talento de la suerte. La pérdida que padecía era el precio que tuvo que pagar para lograr despertar del coma y también… tener una vida en compañía de Hinata. Si se trataba de eso, entonces no se arrepentía de nada.

—Por supuesto, Hinata-kun. Continua leyendo, por favor.

Había sido difícil asimilar la condena los primeros días; la agonía lo sofocaba al igual que despiadadas manos apretándose alrededor de su cuello, exterminándole la frágil esperanza que él se esmeraba en mantener intacta y fuerte. Temblaba como hoja de otoño golpeada sin piedad por el viento en sus instantes de debilidad, intentaba silenciar sus sollozos al morder sus labios y sumergía sus dedos en su rizada y blanca cabellera.

Sin notarlo, Hinata aparecía frente a él, contemplando su semblante cubierto de dolor y limpiaba con besos la humedad de las lágrimas derramadas de sus pómulos níveos. Los abrazos del alguna vez chico sin talento, siempre eran su refugio ante la cruel realidad.

El joven de mechones marrones prosiguió la lectura, el suertudo curvó sus labios y disfrutaba la historia que oía e imaginaba en su mente. Amaba las novelas de misterio con sus suficientes y adecuadas dosis de romance. El aroma a libros que impregnaba por completo cada parte de la amplia biblioteca de la isla, le resultaba reconfortante y nostálgico.

Recordaba su infancia solitaria rodeado únicamente por las obras literarias, sus más leales e incondicionales amigos. Esa agridulce memoria lo impulsó a apretar con suavidad la mano de Hajime que yacía unida a la suya con los dedos entrelazados, queriendo asegurarse de que no era una ilusión que desaparecería en cualquier instante. El moreno respondió con el mismo gesto, fortaleciendo el contacto.

—Gracias por leer conmigo.

—Me gusta hacerlo. Es un pasatiempo contagioso, ¿sabes? —replicó con voz relajada y besó de forma momentánea los parpados cerrados del albino, las mejillas de éste enrojecieron con la acción—. Ahora entiendo por qué te encantan tanto.

Hajime sonrió y rió un poco. A Nagito a veces le frustraba no ser capaz de ver nunca más su sonrisa, pero aún podía sentirlo, tocarlo, escucharlo y olerlo. Sentía la manera en la que lo amaba, profanando su cuerpo en las apasionadas noches que compartían y él se entregaba con profundo deleite a la única persona que le otorgó esperanza. Oía los gemidos, la respiración agitada y los jadeos ajenos, y los propios.

En situaciones menos íntimas, juntaban sus frentes, tomaban sus manos y besaban sus labios. Y al estar cerca como en esos momentos, percibía la fragancia característica de Hinata que le daba seguridad. Cuando la naturaleza exhibía maravillosos paisajes dignos de fotografiar, que todos podían apreciar menos él, Hinata describía a la perfección el escenario para que pudiera visualizarlo en su cabeza sin complicaciones. Entre la amplia colección de talentos que portaba el castaño, el escritor definitivo se incluía y era una habilidad asombrosa.

—Ya es de noche —avisó de pronto el muchacho de mirada impar, sacando a Komaeda de sus reflexiones y cerrando el libro sin importarle diferenciar con algún separador la página donde pausaron. Él la memorizaba—Regresemos a casa, Komaeda.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras, pero se emocionaba y experimentaba una gran felicidad como si lo fuera. Asintió, ambos se levantaron y abandonaron el lugar sin soltar sus manos. En el camino, Hajime cavilaba que a pesar de las dificultades que se presentaban, era feliz. Tener a Komaeda a su lado y vivo, realmente era una fortuna. Podría poseer los ojos congelados y opacos, pero su alma y existencia permanecían cálidas como siempre. Los dos eran chicos muy tristes por sus pasados lúgubres, muy alegres y absolutamente felices en los brazos del otro.

* * *

Estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma, escribí esto en ayer y también lo termine ;w; Suelo escribir algo lento (muy, muuy lento ;-;), pero ya quiero cambiar eso y me esforce ya que tuve la motivación suficiente y hoy es un día especial -lanza corazones y brillos por todas partes- u La idea surgió debido a un fanart en Tumblr sobre Komaeda sordo, pero yo lo hice ciego, ya que me parece más angst (?) Originalmente este vicio iba a ser fluff, pero era el único que podía aplicar para esta idea, y pos ah.


	6. Húmedo

_**"Húmedo"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Si no te apresuras te voy a dejar atrás, Komaeda —advirtió Hinata al albino, quien se había quedado parado bajo un árbol en una lluvia torrencial, sus mejillas yacían enrojecidas y estornudó al tratar de responder.

Sólo suspiró con aquella acción, lo que menos quería era que el chico de cabellera blanca se enfermase. Todo este tiempo, Hajime había trabajado en toda clase de tratamientos para cuidar su salud. Se encontraba sumamente orgulloso al tener el talento suficiente para lidiar con todas las complicaciones que sufría Komaeda.

No lo perdería otra vez.

Sabía que si ocurría, no existiría una nueva oportunidad y se ahogaría en una interminable agonía.

—Mira, ya has pescado un resfriado —se quejó cuando llegó a su lado, poniéndole la mano sobre la frente. La situación se les hizo familiar a ambos por un breve momento, no era la primera vez que eso sucedía.

—Actúas como una madre, Hinata-kun —replicó el albino con voz tambaleante por el frío, sentía que sus huesos temblaban.

Con suma suavidad, Hajime deslizó un mechón blanco de su húmedo y esponjoso cabello detrás de una oreja. Desde que el castaño compartía existencia con Kamukura, se comportaba más maduro y por ende, solía regañarlo cuando tenía esa clase de comportamiento que no comprendía; considerándolo como irracional e inadecuado.

—No entiendo por qué no querías compartir el paraguas —replicó Hinata, una vez que Nagito accedió a caminar a su lado, debajo del objeto que los protegía de las gotas que descendían del grisáceo cielo. Los dos se dirigían a la cabaña del alguna vez, chico común.

Komaeda se limitó a alzar los hombros y permaneció en silencio. Prefería oír la tranquilizante sinfonía característica de la lluvia. Le ayudaba a menguar el ritmo acelerado de sus latidos y silenciar las inseguridades que se acumulaban en su mente, reprimió un suspiro.

De forma indudable, Hajime había madurado en algunos sentidos, pero en otros... ¡Si hasta él sabía lo que significaba compartir un paraguas! Agradecía que no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos caminando en esos instantes, de lo contrario se moriría de vergüenza si alguien los viera. Seguramente que se lucían muy extraños haciéndolo, lo cual le provocaba que se incrementará el rubor en su rostro y a la vez, cierta sensación de tristeza surgiera.

Hinata no entendía el significado que tenía dicha acción. Tampoco Kamukura. Cada vez más, le resultaba evidente que todos los talentos que el castaño poseía, no servían para los asuntos sentimentales. Aunque quizá era mejor así, si no quería perder su amistad.

A veces, Nagito se preguntaba si era posible que el castaño aún recordara su confesión fallida en la simulación, la simple idea de que sí lo hiciera, lo emocionaba y asustaba al mismo. Ninguno había hablado del tema, y preferiría que fuera así. De nuevo, guardaría sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón. En un acto de proteger y jamás perder la única felicidad que su suerte no le arrebató.

* * *

A todo esto, para los que no sepan, en Japón cuando dos personas comparten paraguas es que son novios, así que por eso Ko estaba nervioso uwu/ y también aplique mi headcanon de que Hinata con todos sus talentos en post-canon, procura el bienestar de Komaeda 3


	7. Medicina

_**"Medicina"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Entreabrió un párpado y la luz entraba por la ventana en pequeños rayos le lastimó la vista, justo frente a él había una silueta alta y oscura que no podía ver con claridad. Cubría la mayor parte de la ventana y a su vez, la iluminación que resultaba fastidiosa. Se sentía desorientado, mareado y a punto de devolver el estómago, le temblaban los párpados, parecía presa de una fiebre altísima. Y aún así, trató de incorporarse para ver qué había a su alrededor.

—No te sobre esfuerces —le ordenó la voz de Hinata, sonando como Kamukura. Komaeda suspiró aliviado a reconocer la identidad de la persona frente a la ventana, protegiéndole de la luz con su cuerpo. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y observaba sin mucho interés el paisaje que tenía desde ahí—. Sólo conseguirás ponerte peor.

El albino alzó una ceja, entre divertido y conmovido, pero obedeció, en parte porque el malestar general lo estaba asesinando. En algunas ocasiones, Izuru ocupaba el lugar de Hinata, en esos momentos era bastante esquivo a pesar de estar 'felizmente juntos', solía hacerle entender que podía valerse por sí mismo y que la mejor cosa que podría pasarle era que Komaeda desapareciera sin dejar rastro. Y, sin embargo, estaba ahí, en su lecho de enfermo, al parecer cuidado de él. Acaso… después de todo, ¿si le importaba?

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su pálido rostro que lucía bastante débil, aunque a su vez, también se percibía un matiz de genuina felicidad.

—Kamukura-kun, ¿te preocupas por mí? —temía que su voz estuviera lo suficientemente desequilibrada debido a su condición, ocasionando que fuera oído. No obstante, el aludido alzó una ceja y ladeó el rostro para mirarlo.

— ¿Y si así fuera qué? —contestó secamente, dándole la espalda a la luminosa ventana, desde la cual se oían los energéticos gritos habituales de sus compañeros de clases, dispuestos a iniciar un día más. La mayoría de las veces le gustaba oírlos, pero en esos momentos sólo incrementaban su dolor de cabeza.

—Nada —soltó una débil risa y cerró los ojos para dormir un rato más. No podía estar despierto por mucho tiempo. Su consciencia desaparecía—. Pero me hace feliz y me aseguraré de agradecerte por eso…

El castaño fingió no escuchar lo último y salió de la habitación en busca de medicina que mejorase la condición del suertudo, con un gesto indefinible en su habitual estático rostro, una tenue sonrisa que no desapareció. Él y los demás continuarían con los preparativos para la celebración de cumpleaños de Komaeda, sólo el albino podía enfermarse en ese día tan especial e incluso es probable que ni siquiera lo recordara. A pesar de eso, Hinata y Kamukura harían que el albino disfrutara de su fiesta.

* * *

Un día después, pero no me importa (?). Los dos últimos días estaba fangirleando y llenado mi twitter y tumblr de Ko. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi precioso y bello waifu, Komaeda! No lo puedo ver como husbando (?) Asfafs. Vicio _número 7 de la suerte_ uwu/ Y... sí, sé que este vicio es muy KamuKomaHina, pero de nuevo, otro headcanon mío, además que es mi OT3 dorada de toda la vida x3

¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima actualización :D!


	8. Hablar

_**"Hablar"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lo recordaba todo.

Gracias eso, Hajime se sentía helado por dentro, pero esa sensación se intensificó cuando el viento comenzó a acariciar su rostro y cabellera, indicios de que su cuerpo se estaba congelando. Todo parecía ponerse de acuerdo en lograr ese propósito, ya que sus recuerdos lo enfriaban así como lo provocaba el aire y el cielo deprimente teñido de carmesí. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible a la Fundación del Futuro y salvar a las personas que le brindaron a él y sus amigos, la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tú solo, Hinata-kun? —se escuchó a una voz preguntar antes de empujar con su delicada mano el costado del muchacho, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos. El moreno apartó la mirada del mar para fijarla sobre el albino de mirada grisácea y cabello rizado que encontraba a su lado, alguien que él conocía muy bien— ¿Sucede algo malo?

El moreno se limitó a negar con la cabeza y guardar silencio. Recordaba haberse alejado del resto para tener un rato a solas, no es que le desagradara la compañía de sus compañeros de clase ahora que todos estaban juntos luego de despertar del coma que padecieron, si no que algunos momentos en soledad le resultaban confortables. A pesar de eso, sólo _él_ fue capaz de notar su ausencia, siempre tan observador. Ese chico era un misterio, un rompecabezas al que le faltaban piezas; era difícil de leer, complicado de entender.

Pero aún así lo intentaba.

Siempre lo hizo y lo seguiría haciendo. Eso no cambiaría jamás.

— Oye, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó Komaeda con un matiz de preocupación, dejando de lado su pequeño acto cuando notó el silencio que se produjo y poniendo sus brazos detrás de el— Te ves… diferente.

Hajime tan sólo se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. No estaba seguro de qué responder y no se encontraba bien desde que salió de la simulación, cargando infinidad de memorias dolorosas, pero… una mentira era mejor que una verdad a medias, ¿no?

— Estoy bien —le dijo, forzando una sonrisa perezosa—. No pasa nada.

— Estás siendo sarcástico, ¿verdad? —Expresó Nagito con el ceño fruncido, notablemente molesto—. Los idiotas no pueden ser sarcásticos.

—Muy gracioso —respondió inexpresivamente antes de mirarlo—. Sólo vete, Komaeda. Deja de molestarme.

— Qué grosero~, no quiero irme —se quejó el contrario con voz cantarina y cruzándose de brazos. Hajime sintió una nostalgia visitarlo al ver a Komaeda actuar de nuevo así con él, fastidiándolo de forma traviesa y sin malicia—. ¿Por qué no eres amable, Hinata-kun?

No siendo capaz de ignorarlo por mucho tiempo, el moreno resopló cansado y pellizcó gentilmente la mejilla del muchacho, sin intenciones de lastimarlo en verdad. El afortunado respondió con un chillido tenue.

 _«Qué suave es su piel»_ pensó para sí mismo

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó en voz alta esta vez, enarcando una ceja— ¿No será que soy tu esperanza favorita, Komaeda? Después de todo, difícilmente me dejas solo.

— E-Eso es diferente —replicó Nagito con un pequeño sonrojo que se asomó por sus mejillas; sin embargo, no hizo ningún tipo de movimiento para alejar la mano de su compañero de su rostro, tan sólo se dedicó a verlo fijamente con esos ojos que él encontraba intrigantes y preciosos; una mezcla de gris y verde que encandilaba.

Ante ese pensamiento, Hinata terminó alejando su mano de la mejilla del afortunado.

 _«Las cosas siempre habían sido así»_

Desde la primera tragedia que ocurrió en el mundo virtual, no ha habido ocasión en la que fueran los dos, todo el tiempo ha sido Hinata, o ha sido Komaeda; nunca ellos, jamás juntos. No obstante, por una vez en su vida tenía deseos de romper esa errónea percepción que había de los dos y enterrarlo siete metros bajo tierra, hasta que nadie fuera capaz de traerlo de vuelta. Sabía que existía una oportunidad para empezar otra vez en el amplio e incierto futuro que forjarían.

Pero lo que más deseaba era desaparecer esa línea invisible que los mantenía separados; tirarla, romperla, cualquiera de los dos, no importaba quién, porque el suertudo —con o sin su suerte— era el único que lo hacía sentirse cerca del cielo. Komaeda se había vuelto alguien muy importante para él, de eso ya hacía tiempo que se percató.

Él le hacía superar los malos recuerdos. Lo ayudaba a redimirse. Le brindaba calor en días carecientes de color.

Y es que nunca supo en qué momento, pero Nagito ya se encontraba muy dentro de su ser, se instaló él solo en lo más recóndito de su corazón, algo que creía nunca podría suceder, ¿habría ocurrido eso antes o después del inicio de la matanza mutua? La respuesta no era del todo necesaria. El albino lo reparaba, lo hacía sentir como un todo, como alguien.

Y por primera vez en toda su vida, Hinata podía verse claramente. Ya no veía el cuerpo sin vida y bañado en sangre de Chiaki, ni los cadáveres virtuales de sus amigos, sólo él, Hajime Hinata.

Completamente libre de cadenas que le impidieran avanzar.

Y todo gracias a él.

Sus cavilaciones fueron cortadas ante el pellizco que recibió en una de sus mejillas, Nagito le había de vuelto la acción que realizó antes… algo que lo sorprendió. Lo miró y vio disconformidad en su rostro, ¿qué le ocurría?

—Ignorar cuando alguien te habla es malo, Hinata-kun —se quejó Komaeda, Hinata concluyo que estaba tan sumido en sus reflexiones que no prestó más atención a su alrededor, el albino tenía las mejillas infladas mientras aún mantenía su agarre. La imagen… era adorable, él no pudo evitar no pensar eso.

En poco tiempo, Nagito deshizo el contacto y esperó que Hinata se enfadara… pero no ocurrió. Una risa brotó de su boca y parecía más divertido que molesto. Komaeda parpadeó incrédulo y lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—Hey, Komaeda… —el semblante alegre de hace unos momentos se menguó y Hinata desvió la mirada al horizonte de nuevo, se acercaban a su destino pronto. Con cautela, concentró su vista en el aludido de nuevo y tomó su mano, los pómulos de ambos enrojecieron—. Cuando todo esto termine… quiero _hablar_ contigo de varias cosas.

El suertudo respondió con un asentimiento y una sonrisa enigmática.

—Por supuesto, Hinata-kun.

* * *

 _Y construyeron castillos de arena juntos. Fin._ Komaeda es demasiado inocente para captar las insinuaciones sucias de Hinata, hgadh x3 (?)

Después de un tiempo, vuelvo a actualizar esto. Disculpen la demora ;A; les prometo que he estado trabajando en otros vicios. O sea, tengo muchos pero aún sin terminar, pero que los haré y los publicaré. Siento que el fandom estará muy activo con SDR2 al español... y yo quiero dominar el mundo con KomaHina, pliz.

¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima actualización :D!


	9. Control

_**"Control"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

De alguna forma, le costaba aún creer la nueva vida que poseía, ya que no había cavidad para desastres que le impidieran la tener la tranquila que siempre buscó y deseó desde lo más profundo de su ser. La maldición que representaba su talento de la suerte que sólo hería y traía desgracias a las personas que se involucrarán en lo más mínimo con él, le llevó a construir paredes a su alrededor para que nadie se acercara. Komaeda Nagito había sido la personificación de la mezcla de cosas como un espejo roto, caminar bajo una escalera, un trébol de cuatro hojas, una estrella fugaz y una pata de conejo, tan extraño como eso. Esa suerte… había desaparecido por completo, sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. El tiempo transcurría y el peligro no hacía acto de presencia.

Sentado en la arena, bajo la sombra de una palmera donde recargaba su espalda, Komaeda suspiró y sonrió. La luz brillante y calurosa caía sobre todos excepto él, algo normal al habitar en una isla tropical; las condiciones climáticas características del lugar sólo crecían con intensidad por cortesía del verano. Por eso, Nagito prefería estar encerrado en su cabaña que estar expuesto al exterior. Su piel blanca era delicada y frágil, sensible enormemente a las quemaduras solares, pero esta ocasión era especial. La celebración de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kuzuryuu se estaba llevando a cabo, el mafioso fue tomado por sorpresa por aquello; el rubio era uno de sus mejores amigos —haber utilizado esa definición por primera vez en él fue esperanzador— junto con Kazuichi. Peko le acompañaba, los dos mantenían las manos unidas y con ella, la sonrisa del más bajo era constante. Ellos eran una de las parejas que se formaron en su clase.

Pekoyama ya no se sentía más una herramienta, al igual Nagito dejó de pensarse basura.

Sin embargo, no se acercaba a los demás, estaba acostumbrado a la distancia desde que asistían a Hope's Peak _ **,**_ envuelto en soledad. Eso no era un problema, para nada. Era comprensible, símbolos de esperanza tan resplandecientes y magníficos, jamás se hubieran acercado a él en aquel entonces. Sabía que ahora la situación era distinta, si él trataba de unirse a ellos, no lo rechazarían mientras lo miraban con repulsión queriendo que se desvaneciera lo más rápido posible. No… lo recibirían contentos, aún así, permanecería ahí. Los malos hábitos eran difíciles de quitar, ¿cierto?

Se sumió tanto en sus cavilaciones que no se percató de la presencia de una persona que se localizó a su lado y sopló con suavidad en su oído, asustándolo.

— ¡A-Ah! —exclamó cerrando los ojos y cayendo al suelo por la repentina sorpresa y cosquilleo que lo recorrió.

Una sonrisa que expresaba sorna sin malicia se escuchó y Nagito al oírla notó que una agradable calidez se manifestó en su pecho y su corazón palpitaba con más rapidez. Ese sonido pertenecía a Hinata Hajime, éste se colocó encima de él, posicionando sus manos y rodillas en los laterales del afortunado y lo miró directo a los ojos. Cuando el moreno hacía eso, Komaeda tenía la sensación de que entraba a su mente y leía sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quiere unirte al resto? —cuestionó Hinata. El albino realmente se preguntaba si el leer mentes era un talento o es que él lo conocía muy bien. Quizás eran ambas

—Sí, pero… —ladeó la cabeza para contemplar de nuevo a sus compañeros de clase; algunos dibujaban figuras en la arena y otros, que eran la mayoría, yacían en el agua nadando jugando voleibol. Ibuki era la única que, adaptándose a la situación, tocaba música serena con una guitarra acústica. Komaeda mordió un poco sus labios antes de responder—. No sé nadar.

Era una vergüenza admitirlo, pero era cierto, no consistió en una excusa para evitar estar con el resto. La otra cosa que más aludía aparte de viajar en avión, era el mar. El océano era en su gran mayoría, completamente desconocidos, sus misterios eran muy profundos. Además de eso, era bastante peligroso; numerosos desastres naturales ocurrían ahí y criaturas extrañas e inquietantes residían. Todo el conjunto de factores antes dichos, eran suficientes para que Komaeda sintiera que con tan sólo hundir un pie en el agua, un kraken apareciera y lo atraparía con sus tentáculos. La simple idea provocó que un escalofrió desagradable recorriera su cuerpo. Suspiró con la intención de serenarse.

—Lo suponía, nunca te gustaba la idea de nadar. Parecías tener pensamientos incomodos con sólo mencionarlo —Hinata rio con suavidad, procedió a depositar un beso en la frente, el gesto fue suficiente para enrojecer sus mejillas. El rubor incrementó cuando el moreno comenzó a acariciar con su nariz con la del suertudo—. Todo estará bien, puedes intentarlo conmigo, Nagito.

Había olvidado que Fuyuhiko y Peko no eran la única pareja, ellos eran una también. A veces creía que se encontraba dormido, ya que parecía estar viviendo un sueño hecho realidad. No sería la primera vez que creaba en su cabeza un mundo perfecto. Si era así… le gustaría dormir por toda la eternidad.

— ¡Váyanse a un hotel! —sin embargo, el grito de Saionji confirmó que no lo era. Se avergonzó un poco el haber sido presenciado, pero no era de extrañar al no estar aislados de la celebración.

La bailarina de cabellos rubios jugaba voleibol y fue suficiente tan sólo un instante de distracción para recibir un pelotazo accidental en la cara por parte de Akane. Koizumi fue rápidamente a ayudarla.

Hinata y Komaeda apretaron los labios, ahogando la carcajada que tenía intenciones de emerger, mas si salía se ganarían la furia de Hiyoko y eso no sería un beneficio. El castaño se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano y el albino la aceptó sonriendo suavemente. Ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus amigos, dispuestos a unirse a la fiesta.

— ¿Listo para tu primera clase de natación? —preguntó Hajime, éste sabía que la cuestión sorprendería al suertudo, la sonrisa nerviosa que decoró su rostro fue predecible.

—Siempre y cuando no me coma un tiburón, sí. —Komaeda bajó la mirada, concentrándose en las huellas que dejaba sus pisadas sobre la arena al caminar.

—Esperaba que dijeras algo como eso, por eso tendré todo bajo _control_ —respondió con convicción. Confundido, Nagitó lo contempló, Era cierto que con Hinata a su lado no tenía que temer a las agonías de su suerte, él las cancelaba todas, no obstante… ¿De dónde surgía tanta confianza?

— ¿Tienes algún plan en mente, Hajime-kun? —sólo eso podía explicar la actitud del aludido, el interés y curiosidad se manifestaron en el chico de cabellera esponjosa.

—Twogami me ayudó a recolectar varios accesorios de seguridad para nadar en RocketPunch —el hecho de que el impostor estuviera involucrado, le trajo una ligera nostalgia amarga. Él siempre estaba tan preocupado por la seguridad de todos, eso no había cambiado, incluso ahora que no ocurrirían asesinatos. "Twogami" fue el nombre que él escogió para que lo llamaran, ya que después de adaptar tantas identidades, olvido la suya. Y al parecer, le gustaba falsificar al heredero Byakuya Togami.

—Entiendo… Gracias —más tarde se encargaría de agradecerle personalmente al imitador.

— ¿Te colocaste bloqueador solar? —su voz transmitió un atisbo de preocupación, los rayos solares iluminaban con fuerza y la piel pálida del otro era vulnerable. Las comisuras de la boca del suertudo se alzaron, bordeando una sonrisa y asintió—. Bien, eso ayuda… pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Me habría gustado habértela puesto —los pómulos de Hajime se tornaron rubicundos y con su mano libre se rasco la nuca, avergonzado. Komaeda se limitó a reír de manera suave.

—Ya habrá otra ocasión —el albino besó la mejilla del moreno y los dos se detuvieron su andar al llegar a una mesa bajo una sombrilla llena de flotadores acuáticos.

Komaeda se sorprendió, ¿iba a usar todo esos accesorios? Usar algunos le daría seguridad, por supuesto. No obstante, tantos resultarían extraño y… exagerado. ¿A esto se refería Hinata de tener todo bajo _control_? Antes de que pudiera cuestionar, el castaño comenzó a colocarle el chaleco salvavidas y pequeños flotadores que se posicionaban en los antebrazos. Luego él le ofreció otro inflable más de forma circular para ponerla en su cadera. Komaeda parpadeó perplejo y le devolvió una mirada confundida, ¿iba usar eso también? Aquello le parecía un poco de protección de sobra.

— ¿Huh? ¿No te gusta el color? Maldición, sabía que debía traer el verde… es tu color favorito —Hinata malentendió su quietud por desagrado, Komaeda negó con la cabeza y aceptó el flotador. Se sorprendió que el castaño recordara un detalle como ese.

—No, está bien el color —la tonalidad amarillo chillón le causaba gracia, ¿luciría como un pato bebé aprendiendo a nadar? Probablemente. Quizás sólo estaba exagerando y sería un buen nadador, podría haber sido un sireno en su vida pasada— Gracias.

Hajime tomó su mano una vez que el albino se había puesto el salvavidas, ambos se acercaron al mar cada vez más y con eso un temor crecía de forma gradual en Nagito. El moreno se percató de eso y fortaleció su agarre buscando transmitirle confianza. El de cabellera esponjosa tembló al sumergí el primer pie en el agua, su otra mano fue tomada también y con cuidado, prosiguió a avanzar. Cerró los ojos y dejó que Hinata lo guiara, no ocurriría nada malo con él a su lado, ninguna desgracia vendría a destrozar todo, nunca. Sin embargo, el contacto que mantenía con su primera pareja, ciertamente le hacía sentir a salvo, sólo tenía una pequeña espina de miedo enterrada.

—Nagito, ¿puedes abrir los ojos? —el aludido asintió y obedeció. Al hacerlo, un rápido y delicado beso aterrizó en sus labios. Su rostro se enrojeció, ¿a qué había venido a eso?

— ¿Hinata-kun…?

—Era para relajarte, estabas bastante tenso —respondió él, la vergüenza se presentaba en su faz. Nagito sonrió ante eso y le devolvió el gesto del mismo modo.

Confiaba en que todo marcharía bien. Justo como el castaño le había dicho, todo estaría bajo _control,_ siendo un poco la excepción el ritmo de sus latidos con la presencia de Hajime.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! :DD

¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado a Fuyuhiko! /3

Kuro volvió x33 Como ya había dicho, tenía vicios planeados y pos ah, los estoy escribiendo no más. Me inspiré completamente en la canción de Malibú que es muy KomaHina, la conocí por Sonne-chan! (mi beta también ;u;), y por eso se lo dedico. Con la pronta llegada de SDR2 en español, tengo muuucho hype. Me verán activa (?) Más que nada porque después estaré ocupada en cosas escolares. Btw, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto!


	10. Chocolate

**_"Chocolate"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Los llantos de Nagito no eran nada bueno.

No sólo era porque se trataba de alguien alegre, sonriente y amable de forma habitual, escuchándose mayormente sus armónicas risas de diversión cuando jugaba con los demás niños de la guardería. A veces, resultaba lesionado por accidentales tropezones en las actividades, pero su sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro y proseguía a seguir jugando.

Él era un niño angelical, su comportamiento y apariencia apoyaban a que Yukizome tuviera esa idea. Era peculiar su cabellera blanca y ondulada, a simple vista pasaría como una esponjosa nube de un día soleado, sus hebras eran sedosas y suaves. Sus orbes grisáceos con una tonalidad verde involucrada, expresaban inocencia o curiosidad la mayor parte del tiempo. Con tan sólo verlo, Yukizome tenía el impulso de consentirlo un poquito más sobre los demás. No era un delito una ligera inclinación preferencial, ¿cierto? Komaeda era demasiado adorable, ella era incapaz de resistirse pellizcar de forma leve su mejillas.

Por eso, el hecho de que se encontrara arrodillado sobre el suelo frente a lo que era un decapitado perro de felpa, limpiándose con sus pequeñas manos las lágrimas que no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos no era para nada satisfactorio. La simple imagen creaba grietas en su corazón. Afortunadamente, Nagito tenía varios amigos; llevándose especialmente bien con un niño de cabellos marrones y una niña usualmente callada de mirada rosa. Sus nombres eran Hinata y Nanami, ellos normalmente se encontraban alrededor de Komaeda.

El resto no era tan cercanos, pero no mostraban signos de desagrado, accediendo a jugar con él siempre si se daba la oportunidad. Los dos anteriormente mencionados trataban de animarlo de alguna forma; la pequeña de actitud introvertida ofrecía como consolación su propio conejo de peluche, realizaba un puchero al no recibir respuesta de Nagito y el otro… no era el mejor, tenía una mueca nerviosa y preocupada mirando por todas partes en busca de algo que pudiera cesar su tristeza.

Chisa se limitó a suspirar con pesar y cansancio, estas ocasiones solían ocurrir y sólo existía una sola respuesta que explicaba el origen, consistiendo siempre la misma, tratándose de la pequeña rubia traviesa y problemática con coletas.

—Enoshima-chan —llamó con amabilidad, pero con suficiente autoridad para alarmar a la nombrada, ésta se tensó desde su lugar en el salón. Al parecer, antes contemplaba orgullosa y complacida lo ocurrido como si fuera un espectáculo entretenido. Su hermana Mukuro la acompañaba y, muy por el contrario de su pariente, lucía un poco afligida. Eran un alto contraste.

— ¿S-Si?

—No molestaste de nuevo a Komaeda-kun, ¿verdad? —Chisa se consideraba afortunada con el grupo de niños que le toco cuidar, no eran desastrosos ni conflictivos, siempre obedientes y buen portados. Solía pensar en que sólo les faltaba estar en vueltos en celofán para ser un cúmulo de caramelos. La única que rompía esa regla esa Enoshima.

Por alguna razón, le divertía elaborar bromas a todos sus compañeros siendo en su mayoría inofensivas, dándose la excepción con Komaeda. Con él, se tornaban más maliciosas desde esconder sus pertenencias a colocar en éstas insectos. Y esta vez, había todo el límite. Aquel perro de felpa era un regalo de sus padres que eran bastante ausentes, Nagito lo valoraba como su más importante tesoro. Chisa suspiró de nuevo.

— ¿Yo? ¡No, imposible! Jamás haría algo como eso…—lo último fue dicho con un tinte de tristeza, un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y bajó la cabeza desanimada. Yukizome la habría creído si esa fuera la primera vez que usaba esa faceta.

La profesora le dirigió una mirada a Mukuro, la respuesta que esperaba fue inmediata.

—Ella lo hizo, cuando todos estábamos en el recreo —declaró la niña de cabellos oscuros y pecas salpicando sus mejillas. Una sonrisa de felicitación dedicada a ella apareció en el rostro de la mujer de coleta, siempre podía confiar en la hermana de Junko en hora de soltar la verdad.

— ¿¡AH!? ¡Hermana traidora! —gritó la rubia indignada, la anterior actitud había sido falsa y efímera. Ahora, Enoshima parecía querer hacer arder a Ikusaba por acusarla. Rápidamente, se fue a proteger ocultándose detrás de Chisa.

—Junko-chan…ya no es divertido. Komaeda-kun ha estado llorando mucho… —murmuró con timidez, temiendo enfurecer más a su hermana.

—Tienes que disculparte —solicitó Yukizome, pensando en varias maneras de impedir de una vez por todas que Junko efectuara bromas en Komaeda. La rubia obedeció con desdén pero sus disculpas no fueron honestas.

Sin demorarse más, Chisa se acercó al albino que no había parado de llorar, Nanami se resignó de ofrecerle su peluche y decidió moverlo de formas cómicas para hacer que Nagito obtuviera una sonrisa, no funcionaba del todo. Hinata buscaba de forma apresurada en su mochila alguna cosa, mirando con molestía un par de veces a Enoshima. En cuestión de instantes, su semblante se iluminó de alegría, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa complacida, con prosa ocultó detrás de su espalda lo que encontró y redujo la distancia entre él y Komaeda con pasos emocionados. Confundida, Chisa arqueó una ceja y concentró toda su atención al moreno cuando estuvo frente al niño de cabellos blancos, se sorprendió que con tan sólo su presencia el llanto bajó.

—Hinata-kun…—su voz se oyó quebrada, se esforzaba en hablar con claridad—. L-Lucky e-está…

La respuesta del nombrado fue inmediata; extendió sus brazos y mostró que había guardado, una común barra de chocolate. Yukizome los reconoció como los preferidos de Hajime, los solía comer con bastante frecuencia. Sonrió con ternura, era un gesto en verdad conmovedor, sólo existía un problema.

—Hinata… eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero a Komaeda no le gustan las cosas dulces —mencionó tratando de ser blanda, no quería herirlo ni mucho menos que su acción se viera errónea, fracasó.

Los ojos de Hajime comenzaron a tornarse vidriosos, el entusiasmo que antes poseía se deterioró y en ese momento Chisa no puedo sentirse peor, ¿qué clase de adulta hace llorar a un niño? Antes de que pudiera remediar la situación, el chocolate fue arrebatado de las manos de moreno, Komaeda lo había tomado y sin demorarse abrió la envoltura para comenzarlo a comer. Ambos castaños vieron la escena con asombro. La explicación que dio el albino al terminar fue simple y concisa.

—N-No quería que Hinata-kun llorará —se apresuró en abrazar al de cabellera marrón, éste correspondió el abrazo y Nagito finalmente dejó de llorar.

Yukizome suspiró con alivio al percibir que la tranquila atmosfera habitual regresó, sería más estricta con Enoshima para impedir sus travesuras, quizás era hora de considerar la idea de contratar a una ayudante. Aprovechando que Komaeda no estaba mirando, recogió al peluche herido y lo guardo en su bolso, lo arreglaría lo más pronto posible.


	11. Necesidad

_**"Necesidad"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Un tenue gemido emergió de unos delgados labios, acompañado de un susurro apenas audible que nombraba al chico alguna vez normal y que en la actualidad poseía todos los talentos existentes. El aire le faltaba y las ganas de gritar se quedaban atrapadas en la garganta del albino. El acto íntimo y apasionado de su idilio había llegado a su apogeo, Nagito sólo podía concentrarse en las satisfactorias sensaciones que el castaño le otorgaba en cada constante movimiento, y en no perder la consciencia, si es que ya lo había hecho y se encontraban reviviendo los dulces recuerdos en brazos de su persona más amada.

El suertudo escuchó a Hinata jadear su nombre en su sensible oreja de forma extasiada y anhelada, él lo acercó más como si tuviera el temor de que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier instante. Komaeda se estremeció ante la acción, aferrándose al moreno con fuerza; nunca lo dejaría, ignoraría el malestar que residía en sus caderas por la manera desesperada en la que era sostenido por Hajime, al mismo tiempo que eso le provocaba un intenso placer.

Y solo fueron suficientes algunos minutos para que apareciera el deleitante culminar.

La respiración de ambos era exhausta, Hajime ocultó su rostro en el pálido cuello del otro que estaba decorado con varias marcas rojizas, al igual que sus clavículas. Nagito se limitó a acariciar con suavidad y lentitud las hebras marrones de su novio. Suspiró con júbilo por los síntomas posteriores de su clímax que lo enloquecían y hacían latir emocionado a su corazón. El rubor en su rostro se acentuaba al percibir la calidez líquida que Hinata impregnó en su interior y la propia que salpicaba los abdómenes de los dos. No obstante, esa era la satisfacción que lo hundía y lo relajaba de tal modo que lo encandilaba y le hacía sentir completo.

Komaeda jamás pensó que el castaño tuviera esa faceta tan apasionada. Con lo tranquilo y normal que podía ser su pareja, que escondiera ese lado que una vez salía a la luz, no había nada ni nadie que detuviera su ímpetu y _necesidad_ de complacerse.

De dominar.

Insaciable, feroz, seguro y demandante, con esas cualidades hacía que todo funcionara como mandara su voluntad, sin tener que recurrir a la violencia… Ese aspecto le recordaba bastante a Kamukura Izuru, el hecho de que Hinata lo tuviera también era una demostración de la nueva persona que eran al mezclarse.

Todo en Hajime ardía, desde dentro hasta afuera, concentrándose ese calor en sus ojos de distinto color; rojo y verde, reflejando determinación y deseo por él, que lo derretían como si fuera un helado expuesto al sol. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas al sentir que el otro salía de su cuerpo, soltó un pequeño quejido y fue besado en su frente.

— ¿Estás bien… Komaeda? ¿Fui más suave esta vez? —cuestionó Hinata, vergüenza y preocupación se emitieron en su voz. El moreno acarició con una mano los sedosos cabellos blancos de Komaeda hasta posarla en una de sus tersas mejillas.

El afortunado respondió con una sonrisa, besó los labios contrarios y con sus dedos deslizó algunos mechones de cabello que se habían pegado en la frente del otro.

—Sí, Hinata-kun. No te preocupes por eso —Nagito envolvió a su pareja con sus brazos y el gesto fue correspondido. El abrazo duro un par de minutos, luego de que el aludido se levantara para empezar a vestirse.

El de cabello blanco se avergonzó cuando vio la espalda de su pareja con numerosos rasguños esbozados, esperaba que no fueran dolorosos. Seguía con la mirada los movimientos de Hajime al ponerse su ropa, pensar que lucía bastante sensual no lo convertía en un pervertido, ¿verdad?

Se irguió lo suficiente para aún permanecer en la cama, no tenía ganas de levantarse, una confortable calidez lo rodeaba y se encontraba cómodo ahí. Miró uno de los espejos de la habitación y se sonrojó con su reflejo, su cabello era un gran desastre, parecía ir en contra de todas las leyes de la gravedad, sus labios estaban levemente hinchados de haber sido besado tantas veces y muchos chupetones en su piel tardarían en desvanecer… Hinata había sido más cariñoso de lo habitual.

Ladeando de un lado a otro la cabeza, queriendo ahuyentar esa clase de pensamientos y vergüenza que le provocaban. Bostezó suavemente y trató de levantarse… omitió la acción al sentir un punzante dolor que provenía de su cadera para abajo, volvió a sumergirse bajo las sábanas. Deseó que Hinata no preguntara nada y le permitiera estar en cama.

—Oye, ¿no vas a levantarte? El sol ya ha salido —al parecer, su anhelo no se cumplió, el castaño se sentó en el borde de la cama, comenzó a picotear sus mejillas con las intenciones de retirar la pereza del contrario. Komaeda le impidió continuar al tapar su rostro utilizando una almohada.

—Quiero dormir más…

—Recuerda que hoy todos comenzaríamos a decorar la isla por Navidad —mencionó Hajime, acomodándose cerca del albino.

Frustrado, Nagito mordió sus labios, era verdad. Sonia y Mahiru organizaron la actividad, nadie protestó, él se había emocionado demasiado con aquello. Por desgracia, no podía hacerlo, apenas podía moverse, ¿cómo le sería posible caminar sin dificultad? Ya no contaba con tanta suerte como antes, y Hinata era el culpable de su condición.

—Lo siento, pero no iré.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —ante las interrogantes, Komaeda valoró que lo más razonable era permanecer en silencio que el moreno se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría por sí mismo, solía ser demasiado perspicaz en algunas ocasiones. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba. Transcurrieron un par de minutos y el afortunado se resignó. No le explicaría la razón por completo, inclusive alguien como él no se sometería a algo tan vergonzoso.

—Me siento mal, pero puedes ir con lo demás —contestó, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de sus palabras cuando Hinata arrojó lejos la almohada con la que se ocultaba y recibir una lluvia de preguntas llenas de preocupación. Con rapidez, lo calló colocando dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios—. Sólo quiero descansar.

— ¿Estás seguro? —sabiendo que no sería suficiente las palabras, le sonrió transmitiéndole calma y lo abrazó. Sus suaves hebras blancas provocaron cosquillas en la mejilla de Hinata, haciéndole reír brevemente.

—Estoy bien, puedes ir.

Teniéndole más fe y confianza a Nagito, asintió y se alejó con lentitud. Se inclinó para besar sus labios por última vez y se levantó, una sonrisa decoraba su faz,

—Entonces, vendré después a darte tu desayuno.

—Claro, nos vemos luego—cerró los ojos, escuchando los pasos de Hinata poco a poco más lejanos, y luego el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. El silencio se cernió en la habitación.

Suspiró aliviado al tener un rato sin estar siendo sofocado por los besos y caricias de su novio, no es que se quejara, si no que unos instantes de calma no eran tan malos. Además, ¿a quién engañaba? A pesar de que terminara adolorido, no se arrepentía, valía completamente la pena

* * *

 _ **Ciaossu! :DD**_

 _Coneja negra y malvada nunca muere (?) Disculpen por desaparecer, tuve algunas complicaciones; mi inspiración y motivación murieron, pero revivieron ya gracias al hype de la traducción de SDR2, V3 y mucho apoyo nwn Por eso, para compensar el tiempo perdido, actualice doble igual por la ocasión :D habría querido escribir más pero las actividades Navideñas me mantuvieron muy ocupada, me alegra mucho haber escrito al menos ;u;_

 _No volverá a pasar, mantendré activa esta colección B3_

 _Btw, les **Feliz Navidad** a todos! Y gracias por leer también :3 _

_Bye-onara!_


End file.
